a strange story
by Aliens ate my brains
Summary: I really love the movie but I hate the fact that a certain someone dies. Please don t get upset with me! This is set a little after the first movie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A young man sat on the dock looking out at the water. His light blue eyes scanned the deep blue ocean and the many ships and boats in the harbor. About five men on a small boat drove by. There loud voices echoing throughout the harbor. Mathew Hooper paid them no mind. They were just stupid men who had a death wish. He was a scientist not a saint. A sudden loud crash brought him out of his daydream. The men in the boat had just crashed into the pier. Nothing more. (They better get out of the water, the shark…) Damn. He was still thinking about that day. But who could forget? It had only been 2 weeks ago for godsake! Hooper put his head in his hands and sighed. "Will I ever get over that?" He took a deep breath and looked back out towards the water. Many questions ran through his mind. Why was he still in the town? Shouldn't he go back to the city and write about what had happened and his new discoveries? He didn't have any answers at the moment to any of them. All he knew was that it had been 2 weeks. It has already been 2 weeks and he still wakes up at night in a cold sweat. A passing ship made him quickly turn his head. It reminded him of the one they were on. Before everything happened. Tears threatened to come but he quickly hid them by laying his head once again in his hands.

Chief Martin Brody was still trying to debate whether to go over to the young man or not. Being comforting was not something that he was good at. Hell, he had trouble comforting his own kids. He cares a lot for the young man and felt bad for him. But even thou their friendship had grown over the past weeks, he still couldn't go up to him and ask him if he wanted to talk about the incident. In a way, he was glad that Hooper didn't want to talk about it. The thought of having to relive it was almost too much. He just couldn't imagine what the kid was going through if he felt his terrible. After all, he was the one in the water. Brody watched as Hooper rested his head in his hands. Something strange came over the older male as his feet moved on their own towards the small male. Only when he was inches away from his friend, did Hooper finally notice someone standing behind him. Hooper tilted his head up to see his friend half smiling down at him. To most people, you would think that he was smirking, but Hooper learned that that was just him smiling. "Hey Chief. You want to sit down?" Brody said nothing as he bent down to sit next to the lonely young man. "Great view, huh kid? Yeah, it's very... um peaceful." Brody noticed that Hooper's eyes were locked on something in particular. Turning his head to see where he was looking, left him feeling embarrassed for the new town that he lived in. The six men who crashed their boat was know fighting in the water screaming at one another that it was the other persons fault for causing them to crash. Brody quickly turned away to stare out at the calm ocean. "Damn idiots! I don't know why I had to move to this town." Still staring at the fighting men in the water, Hooper spoke in a serious voice to Brody. "Maybe you wanted to be the only smart person in an area?" Brody turned towards him and gave him a large smile. "You know, that maybe it." This got the two of them truly laughing for the first time in 2 weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hooper and Chief Brody sat at a small table in the local restaurant looking over the menu. The place was crowded with all of the many tourists hanging around. The sounds of their laughter could be heard throughout the island and across the ocean to the main land. Rouge children were running around the already cramped area while their parents stood around talking. Hooper turned from his menu to watch the happy people enjoying their vacation and having a wonderful time as if nothing had ever happened here. (But these people would not remember what happened or they just didn't care. Bastards.) "I could really go for a big new york steak right about now how bout you Matt?... Matt?" Brody put his menu down to look over at his friend who was not paying attention and staring past the open restaurant towards the ocean. The look on his face was of pure terror. "Matt? What's wrong? What is it?" At that moment Hooper jumped up from his seat and ran out to the small dock that was attached to the restaurant. He pushed past some people that were leaning on the railing and practically threw his entire body over the side. Brody jumped out of his seat to follow the terrified young man and to keep him from falling over the edge into the ocean below, but stopped dead in his tracks as a single word escaped Hooper's mouth. "SHARK! There's a shark in the water!" Screaming could be heard from down below as people under the dock ran. People on the dock started screaming as well but instead of running more tourists began to crowd around the railing trying to get a good look at the shark. Brody snapped himself out of his trance and slowly made his way over to Hooper who was still shouting the cursed word. Brody braced himself as he fought his way in for a view. About 30 feet from the shore, a large black dorsal fin could be seen making its way towards some oblivious swimmers. "Dear God! It's coming right at those swimmers!" Someone pointed out the obvious. Brody wasted no more time. He jumped off the pier onto the soft sand below and began blowing his whistle while running at full speed towards the main beach. All that went through his head was what if his son was in the water?! (Since he knew that his wife would not let the youngest out in the water until he was older) The other thing was simply this; Dear god not again! Please not again!

Hooper could not take his eyes away from the large fin of the machine. That damn eating machine that would never stop. More and more people began to shove each other into the railing, trying to get a good look. Some ass holes where even taking pictures. They continued to shove until one person actually flipped over the side and into the water below. Hooper then began to scream at the crowd trying to regain some sort of order or control. "Stop pushing! Stop pushing! Your going to kill someone goddamn it!" No one seemed to listen as they pushed harder. There was now screaming coming from the beach as the swimmers noticed the danger they were in. Panic set in as they scrambled out of the clear water. Hooper turned his head around to see for himself if everyone was getting out all right while still trying to calm the people around the pier before anyone else went into the water. Hooper could see Chief Brody in the ocean trying to get frightened people out. Some seemed to be completely paralyzed and would not move on their own or just couldn't. Another brave man, along with Brody, went after the people who were still in there. Hooper finally realized that there was nothing he could do for the people on the pier anyways and decided to help the two with the people in the water. Besides the ones on the pier where in no real danger. Well unless they couldn't swim thought Hooper as another person was pushed into the water. He had to shove his way past the people to make it to the main door and towards the beach to lend whatever type of help he could. He was worried about the swimmers, but he was also worried about Brody, since the man did not even know how to swim in the first place, but there he was in the water risking his life like a cop should. Hooper made it to the edge of the shore before he stopped. He couldn't seem to move. It was like his legs were glued to the sand or an invisible string was pulling him backwards. (Can I really be afraid of the water?) A blood-curdling scream tore through the air. Almost four feet from the water, the eating machine found its lunch.

Brody was way up past his shoulders in water as he was pulling people towards the shore. He was thankful for the other guy that was helping since he could not get the ones that were farther out and no one else was helping or even trying to get someone that could do something more. Like someone with a big gun. Or a bomb. Brody took another step forward but stumbled back because there was nothing to stand on. Any closer and he would be one of the people that needed to be saved. Brody grabbed a hold of a lady and was helping her to the shore when the scream came. He could tell that this was a different type of scream then the ones of pure panic. This was absolute fear and pain coming from this person. He had heard it before. He was afraid to turn around but on impulse, did it anyway. He looked in time to see a geyser of blood spray up from the blue water. Some of its spray splashed on Brody`s face in the process since he was only about two feet away from the terror. He watched as the man that was helping people get out of the water get eaten alive. All he could do was watch as the desperate screams of pain filled his ears. After what seemed like an eternity, the giant beast dragged the man completely underwater to his final resting place.

Hooper felt sick as he watched the man being ripped apart. He lost all since of direction as he turned around and began just walking or stumbling away. He could hear voices but not the words. It sounded as if they were far away. The earth was know moving from side to side and becoming blurry. Nothing seemed real. He knew that he was talking but not what he was saying. Hooper suddenly felt two strong hands grip his arms in an attempt to steady him. It did the opposite as Hooper fell l down to his knees. He was gently dropped down as if he weighed nothing. The strong grip never left him and for this Hooper was thankful. It was as if the person holding on to him was the reason he was alive right now. They started saying something to him but he couldn't quite make it out. Not until the person shook him violently a few times. "Hooper! Hooper! GODDAMNIT HOOPER!! Snap out of it kid!!!" The person's voice was starting to slowly set in. He had heard this voice before. Hooper forced his eyes to focus but what he saw made the world sway again. He said one last word before he fainted dead away. "Quint?"

End Chapter Two


End file.
